


Beautiful Agony (ON HIATUS)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: #Ashton makes Luke lick Up his Spit, A LOOOT OF SMUT, Aftercare, Age Play, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Baby Luke, Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gags, HA IS THAT A TAG?, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, IT SHOULD BE., Kitten Tails with butt plugs, Luke in Panties, Luke loves to cook for Ashton, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Paddling, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Calum, Sub Luke, Temperature Play, Voyeurism, bath bombs, blame trishie for that, bubble baths, he makes Ashton healthy fruit bowls, i hope i got everything lol, it's adorable, kitten ears, lol that is not a tag, side malum, where is the tag for bath bombs, with granola and berries and honey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a BDSM AU fic where you find out if you are a dom or sub when you turn thirteen</p><p>and on a subs eighteenth birthday, they take a test to get matched with a dom</p><p>luke hemmings is an 18 year old sub, who's just taken his test. and he happens to get matched with 25 year old Ashton Irwin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antisocialhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: DO NOT steal or copy any part of my work under any circumstances. do not post my work and pass it off as your own. do not translate and repost without my permission. i worked very hard on this fic and it would piss me the fuck off to have something i put so much effort into stolen
> 
>  
> 
> thiiis fic is dedicated to antisocial hood bc she's fucking awesome

[*song for this chapter*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CqayVPbw_U)

 

 

 

Luke woke up when he felt sunlight tickling his nose and a pair of soft, sweaty hands pinching his cheeks.  He coughed slightly and fluttered his eyes open, greeted by large brown eyes and chocolate brown hair with blond streaks that remind him of lightning.

 

 

“WAKE THE FUCK UP LUKE. TODAY’S THE DAY!” The kiwi boy screamed, shaking the blonde boy, despite his protests.

 

 

“Jesus, Cal, five more minutes…” The younger boy groaned, pulling the fluffy pillow that he really needed to change soon over his face. Calum frowned and pried the pillow away from pale fingertips.

 

 

“C’mon Luke, it’s your birthday! You’re officially an adult!” Luke grimaced, half at the sour, sleepy taste on his tongue and half at the prospect of turning eighteen.

 

 

“Don’t wanna be an adult…” He mumbled slowly, rubbing his eyes and moving the light fringe out of his forehead. The dark haired boy gave him a soft smile and rubbed circles in his back, comforting him.

 

 

“You’ll be fine, buddy. And you get to be matched with your dom today, remember?” He said slowly and softly, almost talking to Luke like he was a child. He knew his friend so well. He knew he didn’t like loud noise and harsh conversation.

 

 

“Yeah but…do I have to do it today? Can’t I just wait; I don’t know if I’m ready…” He whispered, a nervous flush starting to form on his cheeks.

 

 

“Well you don’t _have_ to take the test today. It’s just better to do it as soon as you can, doms usually prefer a sub as young as they can get.” The blonde boy frowned at this and stood up, stretching his lanky limbs.

 

 

“You can’t even talk, Cal. You’re nineteen and you still aren’t matched with a dom…”He finally stated, regretting his words as soon as he saw the crestfallen expression form on the older boy’s face.

 

 

“I know, Luke. That’s my whole point, I waited too long to take the test, and now I’m nineteen and not matched with a dom…So don’t do what I did and try and take it today, okay?” The blonde boy shrugged and sighed deeply. He pulled the curtains away from the window, letting the almost blinding sunlight in.

 

 

“I’ll go if you will.” He finally said, the words leaving his mouth like venom.

 

 

\---

 

 

Breakfast was quick for both of them, slightly burnt cheese toasties with vegemite and glasses of milk. The blonde boy smiled as he ate. Calum always did make the best cheese toasties. He’d known the kiwi boy since he was young, their parents were friends and he’d always had vivid memories of visiting his house, sneaking into his older sister’s room and stealing her CDs.

 

 

He remembered the day Calum turned thirteen, and found out he was a sub. He remembered crying for hours into his pillow when the news came, because every thirteen year old that was confirmed to be a submissive had to move out of their houses, and stay in dorm complexes, their roommates being another sub.

 

 

He remembered his own thirteenth birthday, he remembered clinging onto his older brother Jack’s arm, squeezing tightly and crying into his shirt when he’d found out he was a sub. He remembered the dorm director almost having to tear him off Jack’s shoulder, yelling at him on the bus drive on the way to the dorms. He also remembered Calum’s father, a well known and influential dominant pulling some strings and allowing the kiwi boy and Luke to room together. They were a rare exception; almost all submissive roommates were of the some age, or at least very close. But Calum’s father saw something in them, a need to support each other, a desire to lift each other up as high as they could.

 

 

“What are you thinking about, Lukey-bear?” The older boy questioned, his voice snapping Luke out of his thoughts.

 

 

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking about what I’m gonna wear.” He shrugged, picking at his cuticles. He cursed to himself softly. It was a habit he formed and needed to stop soon. Doms didn’t like subs with jagged fingertips.

 

 

\---

 

 

The blonde boy stared at his reflection in the mirror, only somewhat annoyed by Calum rapping to Biggie’s _Who Shot Ya_ , quite poorly. He adjusted the silver ring in his lip, the one he’d just gotten a couple months ago. He quiffed his bangs up, like he always did. He figured it made him look like less of a child. He’d decided on a grey cotton tank top and a pair of pastel blue board shorts that came up a few inches above his knees. He sighed, pouting at his reflection. His legs were quite skinny, he had a thigh gap and they were strangely long and pale.

 

 

He lifted up the tank top, exposing the slight softness of his tummy. He still had a little baby fat. He really hoped his new dom didn’t mind. He gave one final adjustment to his hair before he kicked on a pair of white converse that looked like they’d seen better days at headed out of the bedroom.

 

 

Calum was downstairs in the kitchen, watching a footy game and snacking on a bundle of grapes. He smiled widely when he saw Luke approach.

 

 

“You going to work now?” He asked, lowering down the blaring sound of the television. The blonde boy nodded and picked up a half eaten chocolate bar from the counter.

 

 

“Yeah. Harry and Louis said they wanted to talk to me.” The kiwi boy nodded and stood up, wrapping the younger boy in a tight hug.

 

 

“Alright, bro. I’ll meet you at the city center after work to take the test, okay?” The blonde boy nodded and started out the door, throwing a peace sign and letting the cold morning air elevate his senses.

 

 

\---

 

 

Luke arrived at the bakery, a little flustered from the distance he had to run. It still wasn’t open for the morning yet, and he could smell that comforting scent of things baking that reminded him of home. He sighed softly as he ran his hands over the cool glass of the display case. He would really miss working here.

 

 

“Luke! Happy Birthday!” He turned around and smiled at the Doncaster accent that had become some familiar to him. He gave a small wave and a smile, the tips of his ears starting to blush.

 

 

“Thanks, Louis.” He replied, letting himself relax into the conversation.

 

 

“No problem, love. Are you excited to take your test today?” The blonde boy shrugged and gave a fake smile that looked more like a grimace.

 

 

“I guess. I’m a little nervous though, I don’t really know what to expect.” The elder man shifted close to Luke and gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

 

 

“You’ll be fine, Luke. And you can always ask me or Harry any questions you have about the BDSM stuff.” The blue eyed boy nodded softly, a little more sure of himself. “Oh, I almost forgot. Harry and I have something for you, a bit of a going away present.” The blonde boy gapes, his cheeks flushing to a rosy pink and he begins shaking his head and blubbering about how they didn’t have to get him anything, but Louis just makes a _shh_ sound and pulls out a box, small and black with a simple blue ribbon tying it together.

 

 

The older man handed him the box, and it almost looked too big for Luke’s small hands, but the blonde boy pulled the ribbons apart gently and lifted the top off. His eyes went as wide as saucers when he opened it, and his pulse started to pound. It was a watch. It had a simple white face with white jewels along the rim and a smooth, black leather band. There wre no numbers on it, just short black lines and a tiny dot in the middle.

 

 

“Holy shit. Fuck…wow, you didn’t….fuck this is way too expensive you didn’t have to get-”

 

 

“We wanted to get it for you, Luke. You deserve it.” The older man said, quieting down the blonde’s protests. Luke shook his head and gave a watery smile, the beginnings of tears forming in the blue saucers of his eyes.

 

 

“Thank you so much. For everything.” He whispered genuinely, going in for a tight hug. Louis just gave a hearty laugh and bopped Luke on the nose.

 

 

“Hey, Luke just because it’s your last day, doesn’t mean you can slack off. Get your lazy ass to the cash register!” He said, trying to sound serious, but Luke didn’t miss the twinkle in his aquamarine eyes.

 

 

\---

 

 

Business was quite peaceful today, only a few of the regular customers coming in, the ones who knew Luke, congratulating him for his birthday and giving him small tidbits of advice for the test he was going to take soon. Advice he would soon forget, of course. He was daydreaming, something he did quite a lot, twirling the baby hairs at the base of his neck and chewing on his nails. He began playing with the watch on his wrist, admiring it every five seconds and feeling a little embarrassed he couldn’t read the time.

 

 

“Excuse me? I said I wanted a coffee.” Luke’s thoughts are interrupted by a loud voice, deep but high and raspy at the same time, heavily Australian.

 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I was j-just…I…sorry what did you want?” The man smiled and shook his head.

 

 

“It’s alright, babe. I’d like a coffee, no cream or sugar. Medium.” He said; his voice steady and strong and Luke almost melted because the guy called him _babe_.

 

 

“O-oh, okay. It’ll be right out, sir.” He said stupidly, kicking himself for calling the guy sir. But the man just laughed and gave Luke a warm smile, the dimples cutting into his cheeks making him seem a lot less stern. He’s tan and he’s tall, just a few inches shorter than Luke but a lot more solid. He’s wearing a simple charcoal grey shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black skinny jeans that really show off how muscular his thighs are.

 

 

He has wavy hair the color of honey that’s pulled back messily into a bun with loose strands falling onto his forehead. He has hazel eyes that Luke really wants to stare at, but doesn’t because this guy is _fucking daddy as fuck_ and he doesn’t want to creep him out.

 

 

When he’s finally finished making the coffee and almost pouring it all over his shirt, he hands it to the man, nimble fingers trembling slightly and blush threatening to fill his cheeks.

 

 

“H-here you go, sir.” He squeaks, trying to smile.

 

 

“You know you don’t have to call me ‘sir.’ I’m not your dom.” He says with a chuckle, pursing his lips at the expression on Luke’s face.

 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

 

 

“It’s okay. Are you a sub?” He questions, cocking his head to the side and Luke is sweating now because _damn_ is it that obvious?

 

 

“Y-yes. I’m a sub, sir. I mean not sir-”

 

 

“It’s Ashton. My name’s Ashton.” He cuts the blonde boy off, extending his hand for a shake. Luke clasps their hands together and _oh_ Ashton’s hands are so big compared to his and his fingers…He tightens his tummy and clenches his toes. He really doesn’t need a boner right now.

 

 

“I’m Luke, it’s nice to meet you…Ashton.” He almost whimpers and looks up at the older man innocently.

 

 

“You know you’re a cute little thing.” Ashton says as he leaves the shop, and Luke really can’t stop himself from getting hard now. He huffs softly and puts the ‘be back in five minutes’ sticky note at the top of the register. He really needs to take care of his problem.

 

 

\---

 

 

Luke is in the small bathroom of the shop, and he can still hear the door jingling, signaling that customers are coming in. He really needs to hurry up. He sits down on the porcelain and pulls his shorts down, so they pool at his knees. He tugs his length a few times; eyes fluttering shut and mouth forming a small ‘o’.

 

 

He rubs at the head of his cock, getting his thumbs sticky with the endless bead of precum at the tip. He uses his other hand to glide up his chest and tweak at his nipples, pinching the soft buds and getting them puffy.

 

 

He whimpers as he begins to pump himself furiously, up and down, whimpering softly all the while. He throws his head back and he can already feel the flush moving down from his cheeks to his neck as he touches himself in the places only he knows.

 

 

He brings two fingers to his plump lips and sucks, getting them thoroughly wet. He moans softly around the digits and spreads his legs, bringing them up to his chest, and it’s an awkward position, but he really doesn’t care. He brings the fingers to his hole, he’s so small and tight down there and it burns to fit two of his fingers in. He begins pumping them slowly, scissoring them and opening himself up. He’s whining now, breathless sounds falling from his bitten lips and he moans out loud.

 

 

“Ashton…” He whispers the word like a prayer, and his thoughts begin to cloud. He imagines the older man finding him in the bathroom, opening himself up, all needy and dripping for him. Ashton would probably think he’s so naughty, so slutty and desperate. He moans loudly at the thoughts, hooking his fingers in deeper. He isn’t even touching his cock anymore when he reaches his spot, the spot that makes his hips buck up and his eyes see stars.

 

 

He rubs the area again and pinches his nipples harder and sucks his lip ring into his mouth and his cumming, hot and untouched all over his tummy. He’s glad that he pulled his tank top up a little bit now. He feels a little dirty and a little sneaky, but he doesn’t feel guilty.

 

 

\---

 

 

He’s a few minutes late arriving to the city center, his goodbye from Harry and Louis’ bakeshop was a little more emotional than he intended it to be, he can still feel the lump in his throat. The city center is huge, a tall, shiny silvery building with a courtyard of trees and benches that remind him of the park he and Calum used to visit as kids. From far away though, Luke can still see the testing rooms. The testing rooms are on the right side of the building; the windows are tinted absolutely black, no way of seeing inside. He starts to feel the tremor in his hands come back. He’ll be in one of those rooms in a few minutes.

 

 

He sees Calum sitting on one of the benches, headphones in ears, probably listening to The Weeknd or Slayer. His eyes light up when he sees the blonde boy approach.

 

 

“What’s up, bud! You ready for this shit?” He says enthusiastically, practically jumping up and down on his toes. Luke sighs heavily and runs his hands through his quiff that had gotten a little messy from his earlier…activities.

 

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

 

\---

 

 

The boys are greeted by a tall woman with skin the color of caramel and curly hair that has volume that Luke’s quiff would be jealous of. She smiles at both of them, light and genuine and Luke decides that he likes this woman.

 

 

“Hello, guys, my name is Everly! I’ll be proctoring both of your tests today, but before we start do you guys have any questions?” She asks genuinely, and neither Luke nor Calum say anything, so she clasps her hands together and gestures towards a sliding glass door.

 

 

“Now do either of you want to go first, or do you want me to pick?”

 

 

“I’ll go first.” Luke says, a little too loudly and stands up, shifting his feet on the cold linoleum floor. Calum smiles up at him, proud of his small boost of bravery and nods.

 

 

“Alright then, so you’re going first. Follow me, hun, and I’ll get you sorted out.” The blonde boy nods and follows after Everly quickly, his blood rushing at what he’s about to get into.

 

 

\---

 

 

The testing room is small; more of a cubicle than a room, and everything is white, save for the fake plant on top of the desk. There are two chairs, one solid white one and another by the tinted windows, the one that the proctor sits at. He feels a little uneasy about someone watching him take a test, but it’s a precautionary measure. A few years back, when Luke was around twelve or thirteen, there was a whole scandal involving a pair of subs who cheated on the test to get matched with specific doms they wanted.

 

 

Luke already feels his heart race at the thought of cheating. It feels naughty and he doesn’t like it. Not to mention, cheating on the test is considered a crime. He chews on his nails as he watches Everly prepare the test, her movements fast and assured. She smiles when she catches him staring and hands him a tablet along with a stylus.

 

 

“Alright, love so this is how it’s going to go. I’ve already programmed your name and all your personal info into the system, so all you need to do is answer the questions. Use the stylus to select your answers, and make sure you don’t close out of the test, or you’ll have to start over. Make sure you read everything carefully and answer everything honestly. But also remember that there are no wrong answers. There is no time limit so take as long as you need to. I’ll be watching to make sure no funny business happens with your test, but just act like I’m not here, yeah?”

 

 

The blonde boy nods as she goes to sit on the leather chair a few feet away from him. He stares at the screen, adjusting his eyes to the artificial glow. The first question asks him his sexual orientation, which is easy. The second question asks if he’s a virgin or not and he blushes slightly as he hits the ‘yes’ option. The third question is a list of things, kinks as they call them. He’s supposed to mark which ones are an absolute ‘no’, which ones are ‘yes’, and which ones are a maybe. He marks ‘yes’ for a lot of them, feeling a little bit less innocent then he knows he is.

 

 

His eyes scan down the tablet and his heart starts to race as the amount of questions lessen more and more. He feels fluttering going on in his stomach, and he begins to slow down his pace, nervous of what his outcome will be. What if he gets matched with a bad dom? What if his dom doesn’t like him. What if his dom is an old, lazy man that smells like beer and hot dogs. He pouts slightly and begins to bite his bottom lip. He wishes Ashton was his dom, but being so hot, he probably already has a wonderful, beautiful, experienced sub. Everything Luke will never be.

 

 

\---

 

 

Luke heart is nearly exploding out from his chest by the time he’s done with the test, and his fingernails are practically bleeding from the abuse his mouth puts on them. Everly had left a few minutes ago, telling him that she needed to calculate all his answers and make sure everything was properly done. He gave her a small smile when she was left, a little sad he’d never get to see her again. She was a nice woman, and Luke wished he’d be able to find out what her favorite color was.

 

 

He’s sitting in the empty room, the white color scheme making him dizzy. He ties and unties the laces of his converse, fixes his quiff and messes it up again and moves his lip ring around with his tongue. He chews on his nails until they almost bleed again and plays with the hem of his shirt, pulling out the stray strings of fabric. He has to wait here, along with his thoughts until he gets matched with his dom.

 

 

He begins to doubt himself as he shuffles his feet. Would his dom even like him? He was so skinny and broad in all the wrong places and he was a virgin and he didn’t know much about sex and he wasn’t very athletic and he cried way too easily. No dom wanted a whiny sub. Maybe after his dom saw him, he’d request a change. That happened sometimes. Doms weren’t obligated to stay with the sub they were matched with. He felt the pulse in his neck grow stronger until he heard a knock at the door. He almost vomited as his lip started to quiver. His dom was right there, behind the door.

 

 

He heard the lock click and he tried to wipe the sweat from his palms and do a final adjustment of his quiff that looked windblown by now. He wiped the nevous tears from his eyes and looked at his shoes. He didn’t want to look up at the person in front of him, you never knew what kind of dom you were going to get. Some doms didn’t like their subs looking up at them.

 

 

He felt a strong hand, calloused but soft lift his chin up. He opened his eyes and looked up to a man, with wavy honey colored hair slicked back into a neat bun and evening stubble on his face. His eyes were golden, like a California sunset and he wore a simple navy blue blazer with a button down shirt. He had a pair of skinny black trousers on and leather Chelsea boots that looked like they were more expensive than Luke’s outfit.

 

 

The man smiled down at Luke, large dimples forming in his cheeks, taking away the sternness from his face.

 

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” He said, his voice steady perfectly dominant. The blonde bit his lip and looked up at the man through his lashes. Ashton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaay first chapter yo. i do admit it's a little messy with the tense changes and everything but i hope it was okay. the next chapter should be a lot neater. also i'll try to post every other week, or more often if i feel like it xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: DO NOT steal or copy any part of my work under any circumstances. do not post my work and pass it off as your own. do not translate and repost without my permission. i worked very hard on this fic and it would piss me the fuck off to have something i put so much effort into stolen
> 
>  
> 
> thiiis fic is dedicated to antisocial hood bc she's fucking awesome

[*song for this chapter*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKQox1ztjKA)

 

"Ashton." The blonde boy says, staring at the man in front of him, getting lost in the hazel of his eyes.

 

 

"That's sir to you." The older man says with a laugh and Luke can't help but laugh along too, because he can't tell if Ashton is joking or being serious. The curly haired man gives him a look, scanning up and down Luke's body with his eyes and raises his brow when he starts to blush.

 

 

"Is there something on my face?" The younger boy questions, crossing him arms across his chest and avoiding Ashton's piercing gaze. The older man shakes his head and takes Luke's flushing face with his large hand.

 

 

"Luke, before we start anything, I want you to know I'm a very strict dom. I won't tolerate bullshit, okay?" He says sternly, his expression softening when he sees Luke's eyes light up.

 

 

"Wait, so you want to keep me?" He says, trying to sound nonchalant but the ecstatic glow in his eyes says otherwise.

 

 

"Of course I'm keeping you, love. We're matched, aren't we?" Luke's lips part as the blush begins to slowly fade from his face, and he gives the older man an innocent look. He rubs the fringe from his forehead and nearly jumps into Ashton's arms, burying his face in his blazer clad chest and smelling the clean, citrusy scent of his cologne.

 

 

"Thank you so much, sir." The older man almost jumps back at Luke's sudden affection, but he slowly melts into the hug, burying his face in the blonde boy's soft piña colada scented locks. When they finally separate from each other, or when Ashton's finally able to pry Luke away from his body, he gives him a small peck at the top of his forehead and squeezes his shoulder lightly.

 

 

"Do you wanna grab a bite to eat? And we can sort out contracts and agreements there? Or do you want to wait for a bit?" The older man says, not breaking eye contact with Luke.

 

 

"Umm...I'd like to talk about it over lunch...if that's okay with you, but you don't have to buy me lunch or anything, I mean I have money-"

 

 

"Luke, stop. I'll buy you lunch, it's not a big deal." He says softly, kissing Luke's forehead again. He frowns when he notices Luke looking at the floor a lot, but he brushes it off quickly when be sees the younger boys smile again.

 

 

"Alright, sir. We can go get lunch."

 

 

\---

 

 

Luke can't stop his tummy from fluttering when he sees Ashton walk in front of him on the way to the Italian restaurant the older man picked out. The older man is just so _well-built,_ he can't keep his eyes away. He beams at his thoughts, not hiding his blush because he knows the older man can't see him. Ashton is his _dom_.

 

 

He strolls a few paces behind Ashton, trailing at his feet, the _clip-clop_ sound of the older man's boots on the concrete making his ears tingle. He tries to match his footsteps with the curly haired man, but almost trips on his worn laces that can't really even be considered laces anymore. The older man takes notice of this and turns around, frowning softly.

 

 

"Luke, how long have you had those shoes?" He says, hoping he doesn't sound like a dad. Or rather, a daddy.

 

 

"Um...I'm not sure, sir...Maybe a couple years?" He says softly, shifting his toes in the shoes. He prays that Ashton won’t make him get rid of the shoes, because they're his favorite pair, and they've been with him through thick and thin, and white converse always looked better when they were a little beat-up, right?

 

 

"Gonna have to get you some new shoes..." He mumbled absentmindedly, checking the time on his cellphone quickly. The slides the phone back into the pocket of his tight trousers and Luke almost thinks he sees Ashton smirk when he catches him staring. "I'm gonna take you to buy some new clothes after lunch. I want my sub looking nice." He says with a smile, and Luke practically melts because, is his dom even real?

 

 

They walk in silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence and Luke walks pretty slowly, so every time Ashton reaches an intersection or a curb, he waits for a few more seconds. He doesn't mind though, because he gets to look at Luke and how cutely awkward he is.

 

 

The blonde boy is staring at the clouds in the sky, a dreamy expression on his face as he thinks about everything that's happened to him. He thinks he likes Ashton, _really_ likes him, and he thinks about when he gets to move into Ashton's house and wakes up early to make him blueberry pancakes and cooks him dinner and give him back massages.

 

 

He lets out a contended sigh at the thoughts, a dopey smile forming on his lips. He almost walks into the door of the restaurant, but Ashton stops him, his large hands fixing onto Luke's waist.

 

 

"We're here, babe." The older man says softly and pushes the door open for Luke to go through. The blonde boy smiles at the gesture and nods his head, giving Ashton a silent _thank you_.

 

 

The two enter the restaurant quietly and a waiter gives Ashton a look like he knows him and seats the quickly, a table with a wide window and a view of the city. The restaurant has an evening glow to it with the candles, even though it's still light outside and the place smells of comfort food and cinnamon. They're seated across from each other, the only barriers being a pot of flowers the color of Luke's lips and a woodsy scented candle.

 

 

Luke is playing with his lip ring, sucking it in between his teeth and stopping when Ashton gives him a disapproving look. He stops when their waiter arrives with a menu and a bottle of wine that the blonde boy doesn't want to know how much it costs. The older man tosses the waiter a knowing look and glances at his watch again before he speaks.

 

 

"I'll have my usual. And he'll have the caprese salad and the soup for today." He says, the tone of his voice quite different from the way he speaks with Luke. He ignores the blonde boy's confused glance as he asks the waiter to serve Luke an iced tea.

 

 

"You ordered for me?" The younger boy says, trying his best not to sound demanding.

 

 

"Yeah. I'm your dom so I'll be ordering for you whenever we go out to eat."

 

 

"Oh, okay. But why?" The blonde says, his tone edging on whiny. Ashton almost rolls his eyes at Luke's question, but he remembers the blue eyed boy is new to everything, so he smiles at him reassuringly.

 

 

"I order for you because I want to make sure you're eating what's good for you. But don't worry about it too much, we'll be eating at home most of the time." The blonde boy's chest warms up at this, the thought of staying home, cooking meals for his dom and taking care of him in general make him happy, even if he seems a little too domestic.

 

 

"C-can I do the cooking, sir?" The younger boy asks sheepishly, the tips of his ears turning pink. Ashton smiles at him and brushes the fringe from his hair, admiring how cute the blonde is.

 

 

"Of course you can do the cooking, bunny. I was thinking we could do takeout or something but if you want to cook, by all means, do it. I'm not stopping you." Luke beamed at the older man’s words and placed a kiss on his cheek, right where the dimple was. He could be such a minx when he wanted to.

 

 

"Thank you so much, sir. I promise you won’t be disappointed with my cooking. I learned a lot of stuff from Harry and Lou at the bakery. Like how to make pies and all that other shit." The older man frowned immediately and lifts up Luke's face with his chin, ignoring the soft sound that fell from his lips.

 

 

"I'm just going to tell you right now. There will be absolutely no swearing coming out of your mouth. If I hear you again, you will be in serious trouble." The older man says sternly, gripping Luke's face tighter. The blonde boy shifts in his seat and tries to counter act the heat pooling down below by kicking his feet against the metal legs of his chair.

 

 

"W-what kind of trouble, s-sir?" The blue eyed boy squeaks, slightly manufactured innocence falling from his rosy lips.

 

 

"You'll get spanked if I hear you again, Luke. I won't tolerate any swearing outside of the bedroom." He says lowly, his tone a harsh whisper. "And speaking of spanking, you said you wanted to go over contracts and things, right? So let's do it now." He says, reaching in his pocket to pull out his phone. He unlocks it and pulls up a word document, a list of sorts.

 

 

"So here's a list of all my rules, kinks, things I like to do and things I don't like to do. I want you to read everything carefully and tell me what your yes's and no's are, okay?" The older man says, using a voice he'd normally use when explaining a task to a child. The blonde boy nods and plucks the phone from Ashton's hand, shivering slightly when their fingers brush together. He stares down at the white screen and the list of things, his pulse growing faster at the words he reads.

 

 

**Rules For Submissive**

  1. **There is absolutely no swearing of any kind outside the bedroom.**
  2. **You will refer to me as sir, unless I say otherwise**
  3. **Always be polite. Say please and thank you**
  4. **Take your punishments without protest**
  5. **Remember to use your safeword if you need to**
  6. **Always swallow**
  7. **Absolutely no touching yourself without permission**
  8. **Always ask permission before you come**
  9. **When asked a question, respond immediately and respectfully**
  10. **Never lie to me**



 

 

The blonde boy began to blush, and he didn't notice the waiter return to their table, setting their food and drinks down, and Luke began to shift his eyes, staring and Ashton downing his bottle of whine and twirling his pasta around his fork. The older man took notice of this and gave the blonde a questioning look.

 

 

"Something wrong, bunny?" He asks gently, settling his glass down.

 

 

"N-no...I was just wondering if I could eat." He says softly, immediately feeling stupid for the way his sentence came out.

 

 

"Of course you can eat, Luke! I'm not going to make you ask permission to _eat_ , I'm not that strict of a dom. Go ahead and eat, baby but keep reading through the list, please." The blonde boy nods happily and begins to slurp at his soup and cut at his salad, hoping he wasn't using the wrong fork. He scrolls down through the phone, his eyes widening when he saw the list of Ashton's kinks.

 

 

He bites his lip softly, reading through the words, the taste of his inexperience on his tongue. The list has a lot of things he's never heard of and a lot of things he's heard of. Things he wants Ashton to do to him.

 

 

**rimming**

**spanking**

**paddling**

**dirty talk**

**temperature play**

**hot wax play**

**fingering**

**age play**

**edging**

**gagging**

**bondage**

**blindfolds**

**nipple play**

**humiliation**

**public sex**

**pet play**

**overstimulation**

 

 

 

Luke feels his shorts tighten at his dom's little list. He clenches his fists together, hoping to relive himself just a little.

 

 

"W-what is edging, sir?" He asks genuinely, his cheeks rosying heavily when the older man smirks.

 

 

"Well edging is when I touch you in those places that make you feel good and I keep bringing you closer and closer to the edge until you're begging and crying for me to let you come." He says confidently, reveling in the sight of Luke's lips, parted full of wonder. "Would you like that, bunny?" The older man says softly, bringing his lips close to Luke's ears and the younger boy practically shudders.

 

 

"Y-yes, sir. I think I'd like that." He all but whimpers out, subtly rutting himself against the cool leather chairs. Ashton doesn't seem to notice and looks at his watch again and Luke figures this is a habit.

 

 

"You said you're a virgin, right? Have you ever done anything at all with a guy?" He says, sipping at his wine and grimacing at the sour taste. This wine wasn't his "usual."

 

 

"No, I haven't done anything besides kissing...I'm sorry I'm so inexperienced. Must be kind of annoying for you..." His voice trails off to a disappointed tone and Ashton almost hears a sniffle.

 

 

"It's okay, Luke. I actually kinda like the fact that no one's ever touched you before." He says, his voice silky from the wine or something else. He runs his thumb across the blonde boy's bottom lip, catching the cool metal of the lip ring. The blonde boy shudders at the touch, looking up at Ashton through his eyelashes, and for a second, the older man gets lost in the sky of Luke’s eyes.

 

 

“Anyways, are there any kinks you have? Or anything you are especially interested in?” He questions softly, almost giggling at the younger boy’s flushed cheeks.

 

 

“W-well I kind of like the idea of calling you daddy sometimes…and I sometimes like to wear panties a-and stuff…” He whispers, beginning to chew on his nails and avoid the older man’s gaze. He feels his breath start to thicken when he sees the surprised expression of Ashton’s face. “Wow, I’m sorry it’s so weird I don’t even know what I was thinking saying that just forget it..” He says softly, stirring the metal spoon in his cooling soup. The older man shakes his head and gives Luke a light chuckle, the dimple on his cheeks forming again.

 

 

“It’s not weird, Luke. I promise you, I don’t have a problem with you calling me daddy when you want to. And I _definitely_ don’t have a problem with you wearing panties.” He says, and the blonde boy practically beams with relief.

 

 

“Thank you, sir.” He says softly, and Ashton feels his heart swell, because Luke is the most precious thing in the world.

 

 

“Of course, love. Let’s go shopping now, I don’t want to go too late, or it’ll be too crowded.” He says, quickly getting up and leaving a large bill on the table. He wraps his hands around Luke’s waist again and walks out of the restaurant, smiling at the waiters dumbfounded expression. “Keep the change.” He says genuinely, and Luke can’t stop himself from smiling and relaxing into the older man’s touch.

 

 

\---

 

 

The shops are only a little crowded when the pair arrives, there’s a slew of people along the sidewalk, but Ashton seems to know where he’s going as he pulls Luke along the way. They stop in front of a little boutique shop that seems to sell a lot of soft cottony things that Luke would love to be wrapped in. They enter the store, Ashton patting the blonde boy’s bum lightly and directing for him to sit on the fluffy couch in front of the mirrors.

 

 

“I’m gonna pick out some stuff for you to wear around the house and for whenever we go out. I’ll be right back so just stay here, alright? And if you want anything in particular just ask me.” The younger boy nods and sits down on the couch, settling his cheeks into the softness and closing his eyes. He really likes the couch, its warm and soft and he wants to sit in it forever. He opens his eyes when he feels  the shadow of another person and expects to see Ashton, but is greeted by a tall woman with chocolate curls.

 

 

“Hey, it’s Luke right? I’m Everly, the one who was proctoring your test?” The blonde boy smiles and nods. He remembers.

 

 

“Yeah, how are you? Are you here to buy some clothes?” He asks and wants to pinch himself because what a stupid question. She’s at a clothing shop, what else would she be buying? Yoga mats? But Everly just laughs lightly, with him, not _at_ him and gives Luke a friendly pat on the shoulder.

 

 

“No, I just work here. It’s my other job, besides working at the city center.” She says, filling the empty space next to Luke. It’s silent for a while and the blonde boy almost blurts out another stupid question, but she speaks up before him.

 

 

“So do you need help finding anything?” She asks and the blonde boy shakes his head, blushing and biting the softness of his lips.

 

 

“No, my dom’s gonna pick out everything for me.”

 

 

“Oh, that’s very sweet of him.” She says and a wide smile forms on Luke’s face.

 

 

“That’s because he _is_ very sweet.” Everly smiles and brings the blue eyed boy into a hug and Luke notices that she smells a little bit like the cookies he used to bake at Harry and Louis’ bakery.

 

 

“I’m really glad you’re happy, Luke.” She says genuinely when they break away from the hug and the blonde boy feels like sunshine because he thinks Everly is the nicest woman he’s ever met. She gives him a teasing smirk and points to a shelf of lingerie. “I think you should pick out something pretty to wear for him.” She says with a devilish expression, winking when she sees the heat forming on Luke’s cheeks.

 

 

‘W-well maybe I can pick out some p-panties…” He squeaks out, furiously picking at his nails.

 

 

“You should, I bet he’d love them.” She says, gesturing for Luke to come off the couch and directing him to where the lingerie is. He runs his hands over the lacy little things, etching over the patterns with his fingers. He eyes a pink pair on the end of the shelf and picks it up, the rosy lace patterns run all along the front and the back and there’s a little bow in the middle.

 

 

“I think I like these.” He says gingerly, picking up the panties and holding them loosely in his hands. Everly smiles at him and nods, a twinkle in her eyes.

 

 

“Yeah, they’re really cute. They’re my favorite color.” She says and Luke almost giggles.

 

 

“They’re my favorite color, too.”

 

 

\---

 

 

They end up leaving the shop with bags they nearly can’t carry. Ashton’s holds bags with six oversized jumpers, endless pairs of cottony leggings, a few pairs of black skinny jeans, long, slouchy t-shirts, thigh high socks, regular fluffy socks, a few scarves, pyjama pants and shirts, a new pair of white converse that Luke couldn’t even wait five seconds to wear, a pair of vans and a few other more dressy shoes, some knitty cardigans and a few button downs. He also has a pack of black calvin klein boxer briefs and the pair of lacy pink panties that Luke almost threw up asking for.

 

 

The blonde boy tries to help Ashton with some of the bags, but the older man quickly shushes him, mumbling something about _getting a little carried away_. The blonde boy agrees that he got a little carried away, and he doesn’t even want to look at the price of the things he bought, but he still feels warm inside his chest, the feeling of being taken care of. He almost doesn’t notice when they end up in front of Luke’s dorm, and it’s a little dark, the glow of the street lamps illuminating the blonde’s cherubic features.

 

 

“We’re here, bunny.” The older man says and leaves a soft kiss on the blue eyed boy’s forehead.

 

 

“Thank you for walking me home, sir. And thank you for buying me all this stuff.” He says quietly, making sweater paws with the new long sleeved henley Ashton bought him.

 

 

The older man nods softly and Luke sees that there isn’t a lot of space between them. He sighs softly before bringing his lips to Ashton’s, and parting his lips slightly when he settles into the kiss. He lets out a breathy sound when Ashton squeezes his waist gently and Luke thinks he can taste the feeling of _home_ on the older man’s tongue. The kiss breaks far too soon for the blonde boy when Ashton pulls away.

 

 

“I’ll see you soon, Luke. You’re going to move in with me on Friday, so just make sure you have everything ready. And make sure you take out that lip ring before you see me again, please. I’m not a fan of it.” He says, his tone getting firmer but still keeping the gentleness and concern.

 

 

“O-okay, sir. I’ll take it out.” He says softly, trying to keep himself from biting at the metal. “Is there anything you want me to wear when I see you again?” He asks and the older man shrugs.

 

 

“Just wear something comfortable. Oh and I’d appreciate it if you wore your hair flat, I think you’ll look cuter, okay?” He instructs, pushing back the lopsided quiff in the blonde boy’s hair. He hands the younger boy their shopping bags, making sure he has a steady hold of them.

 

 

“Whatever you want, sir. I’ll see you on Friday.” The older man smiles at him and leaves him one last kiss on the nose.

 

 

“I look forward to seeing you again. Goodnight, okay?”

 

 

“Goodnight.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Luke enters the dorm to see Calum shirtless, playing FIFA along with a bowl of chips. The blonde boy grimaces at the mess in the dorm, but then again, it’s always been a mess.

 

 

“Sup, bro.” The kiwi boy says, not taking his eyes off the television screen. The younger boy settles the things Ashton bought on the table and flops down on the couch, scarfing down a handful of chips. “Holy shit, dude. Where’s all that stuff from?” He asks, his eyes going wide. The blonde smiles and looks down at the floor, a dreamy expression on his face.

 

 

“My new dom got it for me. His name’s Ashton.” He says, his voice sounding like a love struck teenager that’s just been acknowledged by their crush.

 

 

“Dude, is he rich or something? What’s he like, is he nice?” He speaks quickly, bombarding the blue eyed boy with questions.

 

 

“Yeah, he’s really sweet but he’s also really strict. He’s not letting me swear, so I have to be really careful.” The kiwi boy lets out a hoot of laughter and drops the video game floor on their carpet.

 

 

“HA, Luke? Not swearing? That is fucking hilarious, good luck, dude!” He says throwing his head back and laughing, the crinkles in his smile forming. The blonde boy pouts and smacks him playfully on the arm. He tries to look offended, but he can’t because it’s Calum.

 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Cal.” He says, his voice flooded with giggles. “Enough about me, did you get matched?” He asks and the dark haired boy grins widely.

 

 

“Yeah I did. His name’s Michael, he’s really chill and he has purple hair. He into a lot of the stuff I’m into and he runs a really cool music shop downtown.”

 

 

“What do they sell there?” Luke asks knowing full well what they sell, but he loves seeing Calum happy and light like this, so he continues to question.

 

 

“Oh you know…they sell like, vinyls and CD’s and concert posters and guitars and stuff.” The older boy says, the brown of his eyes practically glowing. “I like him a lot.” He whispers and Luke tackles him into a hug, only breaking away when Calum licks his cheek.

 

 

“Ewww, Cal!” He shrieks, wiping the spit off his face and rolling his eyes at the kiwi boy’s laughter. He throws a pillow at the older boy’s head and giggles when it hits him dead in the nose.

 

 

“Oh, you’re fucked now, Luke!” The older boy says, picking up a pillow of his own and throwing it at the younger boy, and Luke can’t help but feel content, even with Calum’s maniacal laughter and the blaring sounds of his video game in the background.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe luke gets his first punishment in the next chapter. if he does, should ashton use his hand or the back of a hairbrush 
> 
> ive gotten a beta and shes lovely xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: DO NOT steal or copy any part of my work under any circumstances. do not post my work and pass it off as your own. do not translate and repost without my permission. i worked very hard on this fic and it would piss me the fuck off to have something i put so much effort into stolen
> 
>  
> 
> thiiis fic is dedicated to antisocial hood bc she's fucking awesome
> 
> and special thanks to my beauuutiful beta xxx

[*song for this chapter*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEZ6JHezCAw)

 

Luke's already awake by the time the moving truck arrives. He's already laid out on the couch, eaten a breakfast of yogurt and half a cantaloupe. It's still quite early, the sun barely in the sky and Calum fast asleep, snoring softly and passed out on the couch.

 

 

The blonde boy takes a deep breath and makes his way to the door to let the movers in. He's excited, giddy even to move into his dom's house, but it's still new, and he's still nervous. He doesn't like that about himself, the uneasiness that he carries into every situation he gets into. It's not like he change it though, and he _hopes_ Ashton doesn't mind.

 

 

He opens the door of the dorm, the brisk morning air swarming his face and waking him up just a little more. The sunlight is stinging his tired eyes, but he's okay with it. He likes the sun, it makes his hair light up like a firefly. He runs a dainty hand through his flat fringe, still a little unfamiliar with the style. He hasn't worn it like this since he was sixteen, thinking it made him too young but Ashton wanted him to wear his hair flat. So maybe Ashton _wants_ him to look young.

 

 

He waves shyly to the men across the street, the ones who have the moving truck and the signal for him to bring out his boxes. He nods softly and practically skips back inside the house, searching for the small amount of things he wants to bring to his dom's house.

 

 

He just has only a few boxes, one box filled to the brim with the clothes the older man bought him, one box with a stuffed penguin named Pengy that he sometimes liked to snuggle with when he was feeling a little too stressed out and vulnerable. The Pengy only Calum knows about. There's a box filled with some of his favorite books, particularly _The Alchemist_. He also has another small box, full of haphazardly places CDs, Blink 182, Green Day, Sex Pistols. He blushes at the name of the band he secretly likes.

 

 

The boxes are almost too much to carry in his small hands, but one of the moving truck guys, a tall, brooding man with a buzzcut and steely grey eyes offers to help him, offering him a lopsided, chipped-tooth smile and taking the boxes from Luke's hands. The blonde boy gives him a grateful smile and nods, meaning to suck on his lip ring but remembering he removed it, by request of _sir._

 

 

He let's out a contended sigh at the thought of Ashton, not wanting to wait to live in his house and borrow his shirts and make him breakfast and give him back massages when he's tired. He likes the thought of being domestic, staying at home and waiting for his dom to return from work. It's the perfect thing for him.

 

 

He must have a dopey, thoughtful smile on his face because one of the moving guys—buzzcut—gives him a gentle shake on the shoulder and points at the moving van that's surprisingly empty.

 

 

"We have a lot more space left in there, are you sure that's all you want to bring?" He asks, an almost dumfounded expression on his face.

 

 

"Yeah, that's... that's all." The blue eyed boy says, a little mad at himself because why doesn't he think anything through? Why did he let Ashton rent a whole van and waste money if he was only going to have four boxes? He curses softly to himself, but stopped immediately when the whispers of the swear words left his mouth. Even though his dom wasn't next to him, Luke knew he didn't want him to swear.

 

 

"You know you've got a good dom in Ashton." Buzzcut guy says genuinely, giving the blue eyed boy a soft smile. "He's a really great person, he likes taking care of people." The blonde boy frowns slightly, not because he didn't believe the guy, but because how would the guy know his dom?

 

 

"H-how do you know?" Luke asks sheepishly, hoping he wouldn't sound rude because he somehow figured Ashton wouldn't like it. But Buzzcut just let out a low chuckle and took a loud sip of the Redbull he'd been drinking.

 

 

"I know because I went to high school with him. We had a lot of classes together, I never really talked to him, but I had friends who did. He wasn't the most popular kid, but everyone always talked about how sweet and down to earth he was. Everyone always expected him to turn out great, but I think we were all surprised when he turned out to be a big shot stock broker." His grey eyes shifting a tone to silver, like the nostalgia was effecting the color.

 

 

 _Oh,_ the blonde boy thinks, his head going back into the clouds as usual. _So Ashton is a stockbroker_. He begins to bite his lip and furrow his brow, trying to think of what the older man's job is like but he gives up quickly. He has no idea how the market works.

 

 

"Well! I think we should just leave now, since you don't have any more boxes!" Silver eyes says, and gives the blonde boy a nudge before heading to the truck. Luke follows after him quickly, a little sad he's not giving Calum a proper goodbye, but the Kiwi boy is still sleeping. He knows better than to wake up a hibernating puppy.

 

 

He practically trips on his own feet while running over to the van. He's not quite used to the feel of the new Converse on his feet that haven't been broken in, but he likes the pretty, clean white of them. He opens the door of the van and plops down on his seat, wincing slightly at the smell of cigarettes covered up with fake cherry fragrance.

 

 

He slips his seatbelt on and lowers his head into the leather of the seat, not really knowing what kind of conversation to start.

 

 

"S-so do you know where my dom is?" Luke asks quietly as Buzzcut turns the key in the ignition.

 

 

"Huh? Oh, Ashton's waiting at his house for you. Which I guess is your house now, too." He says absentmindedly, keeping his eyes on the road and whipping a cigarette out of the front pocket of his shirt.

 

 

"Mind if I have a smoke?" He asks, already sliding a lighter out of his jeans. The blonde boy shakes his head and already begins holding his breath.

 

 

"No, go ahead. I don't mind."

 

 

\---

 

 

The drive to Ashton's house is a little long, but Luke likes looking out the windows and seeing the difference of the streets they pass by. The car is filled with the smell of smoke and the blonde boy doesn't really even notice it, he's more mesmerized by the size of the houses and the perfectly green lawns in the area where his dom lives.

 

 

The rest of the ride is silent, and the two in the van keep it that way, the only sound being the slight inhaling sounds of smoking and Luke's soft, almost unnoticeable giggles when he sees squirrels running up tree trunks.

 

 

It's an hour later when they arrive to the dom's house, and Luke almost double takes at this sight of the house he'll be living in because it's so _majestic._ That would be the only word to describe it, really. There's a circular driveway at the front of the house, giving a path to a pair of sleek, ink black vehicles that are sexy for some reason.

 

 

The house is two stories tall, a large window in the front that showcases the brightness of the house and a balcony with white curtains that have a pattern Luke can't make out.

 

 

The lawn is beautifully manicured, a lush green but still personal in all sense of the word. It's like there are little pieces of Ashton with the way each and every rose and miniature tree is laid out.

 

 

The house is the color of coffee creamer, not quite white but not quite beige. There are little lights along the pathway to the door lamps that must glow at night and the _door_. The door is huge, made of wood a color resembling chocolate and they open on either side, with silver, gilded knobs that Luke's not sure he can touch.

 

 

He walks slowly up the steps to the door, feeling like he's preparing to meet his maker, but he relaxes soon enough, because it's just Ashton. The door opens before he can even ring the bell, and the curly haired man in standing in the doorway, a soft smile on his face and a steaming mug in his hand.

 

 

He looks a lot more relaxed than the last time Luke saw him, his hair isn't pulled back. It's pushed out of his bun and the long strands are pushed behind his ears, giving him a sort of casual air. He's wearing a simple black tank top, almost tightly wound against his body and a pair of grey sweatpants, slung low on his hips. He also has glasses on, black and circular rimmed, like Ozzy Ousborne.

 

 

"Hello, sir." The blonde boy says, his cheeks turning a sweet shade of pink when the older man waves at him. "I have all my stuff."

 

 

The older man nods softly and turns his gaze towards buzzcut man, and Luke really wants to know what his name is because he likes knowing people's names.

 

 

"Thanks for helping me bring his stuff over, Jeff. It helps a lot." Ashton says, noticing there are only four boxes in the other man's hands. "Even if he only has, like, four boxes."

 

 

Jeff gives a small chuckle and they bump fists before he waves goodbye to the pair and starts off back into the truck. Ashton turns toward the adorable blonde with no lip ring and flat hair beside him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

 

"Come in, sweetie, I wanna talk to you." He says, giving Luke's squishy little bum a small pat and guiding him inside. "Sit down here, okay? I want to talk to you about some things." The older man says, using his talking to a child voice because he figures he'll get through to Luke better.

 

 

The blonde boy purses his lips before sitting down on Ashton's big, fluffy white couch and burying his face into the pillows. He gives out a contended sigh because the couch is soft and fluffy against his cheeks and he likes it.

 

 

"Alright so before we start any of this BDSM stuff we need to discuss a few things. Like safewords, I think we already covered punishments a little bit... and we need to talk about your hard no's, the things you absolutely don't want to do. And also the things you maybe want to try."

 

 

The blue eyed boy shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He doesn't want to seem like a bad sub for having no's that are on his dom's "yes" list, but he also doesn't want to overwhelm himself too soon. He takes a deep breath and puts his hands underneath his thighs before speaking up.

 

 

"Umm... well I don't think I want to do anything with claustrophobia. And I don't think I like the idea of having my breathing restricted. And I don't really like any of that medical play stuff...and the idea of using a blindfold kind of scares me but I don't think it's an absolute no." The blonde boy begins to blush furiously because he's never talked about these things so openly, but he knows he needs to keep going. He knows how important conversations like this are.

 

 

"A-and I don't want to do any of that b-bathroom stuff!" He almost spits out, burying his face into the pillows when he sees the dumbfounded expression on his dom's face.

 

 

"Bathroom stuff? Like having sex in the bathroom? Like piss stuff?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. The blue eyed boy shakes his head furiously and begins to look at every item in the room other than Ashton.

 

 

"No, not like that, like...you know." His voice trails off as he starts chewing on his nails again.

 

 

"I don't know, actually? Unless you mean..." His eyes begin to widen and he starts to feel blush forming himself. " _Oh..._ that's what you mean... yeah we're uh... we're definitely not doing that." He says with a grimace and shakes his head, as if he's shaking off the awkward subject.

 

 

"Anyway, have you ever thought about temperature play? Because it's one of my favorite things to do." He says hopefully, and he begins to worry at the confused expression on Luke's face.

 

 

"What is temperature play, sir?" He asks, cocking his head slightly to the left. The older man smiles, eager to talk about one of his favorite kinks.

 

 

"Hmm... well it's when I use something cold, like an ice cube or something, to tease you a little bit, I guess. And I can use something hot, too. Like candle wax." The blonde boy's eyes go wide and his mouth gapes open.

 

 

"C-candle wax? Wouldn't that hurt a lot?" He asks, his voice cracking at the end of his sentance. The older man shrugs and murmurs something that Luke doesn't catch.

 

 

"Well yeah, it hurts. But that's kind of the point, isn't it?" He says, laughing a little but stopping when he sees the worried expression on the blonde's face.

 

 

"Something wrong, bunny?" He asks, lowering the volume of his voice down a notch and cradling Luke's chin with his hand.

 

 

"N-no, I was just... It's okay sir we can do it if you want to." The older man shakes his head and places a kiss atop Luke's head, taking in the scent of his fresh shampoo.

 

 

"Luke, it's okay if you don't want to do it. I'm not gonna force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

 

 

"Okay, sir. Thank you, sir." He says softly, his voice beginning to relax. The older man smiles at him and settles back into the couch.

 

 

"So do you want that as a maybe, or an absolute no?" He asks, looking into the blonde's eyes for an answer.

 

 

"I'll put it as a maybe, sir."

 

 

"Are you absolutely sure?" The blue eyed boy nods rapidly and offers him a smile.

 

 

"Yes, sir. I'm totally sure." The older man smiles at him, looking down at his little sunshine.

 

 

"Perfect. So now, let's talk about a safeword. Do you know what that is?" The blonde boy nods, furrowing his brows like he's absolutely sure of the subject.

 

 

"Tell me what it is, Luke."

 

 

"It's a word a sub uses when something becomes too much for them or they get overwhelmed. And it means any scene of sex or punishment has to stop immediately." The older man smiles at him proudly, a look of admiration in his hazel eyes.

 

 

"Good boy. Now do you remember what happens if you act naughty. Not listening or cumming without my permission or _swearing_?"

 

 

"Y-yes, sir. I get spanked."

 

 

The older man nods, a firm look on his face as he sips at his mug.

 

 

"Can I ask a question, sir?"

 

 

"Go ahead."

 

 

Luke bites his lip, trying to think up a question that doesn't make him sound childish. "What will I get spanked with? Like, your hand? Or a paddle or something?"

 

 

The older man raises an eyebrow, formulating his response. "You'll get spanked with what I think you deserve. My hand will be the lightest punishment, and the most severe will be a paddle, but you'll only get that if you've pissed me off greatly. And I might use something like the back of a hairbrush or a riding crop from time to time. Are those all okay with you?" The older man asks, looking directly into Luke's oceany eyes.

 

 

"Yes, sir. I'm okay with all of those."

 

 

"Perfect, bunny. Now we just have to come up with a safeword. Make sure it's something you wouldn't normally say during sex." The older man says firmly, putting particular stress on the subject, like a safeword is one of the most important things.

 

 

"Ummm...how bout 'Silver'?" He ask and Ashton rubs his chin on his nose like he's pondering the statement.

 

 

"That sounds fine to me, honey."

 

 

\---

 

 

"Luke, honey. Can you make us some tea?" The older man asks gently, looking down at his empty mug. The blonde boy nods quickly and gets up from his spot on the couch, walking slowly into the kitchen. Ashton's already given him a tour of the house and they've spent that past few hours on the couch; Luke reading a book about plants and Ashton typing up things on his laptop.

 

 

He reaches into the cabinet and pulls out two ceramic mugs, along with one packet of Earl Grey and one packet of English Breakfast. He likes English Breakfast, no matter what time of the day. He loops the handles of the two mugs between his fingers carelessly, and drops one of them on the floor, a loud clattering sound filling the kitchen.

 

 

"Shit!" He blurts out and begins to bend down to pick up the shards when he feels his chest heat up, realizing the mistake he made. He can almost feel Ashton's burning gaze on him, and he sort of hopes it's because of the broken mug.

 

 

"Luke? Did I just hear you swear? I thought we'd already established that you aren't allowed to swear in this house." The blonde boy nods sheepishly and begins to feel shame prickling his cheeks.

 

 

"We did, sir. I'm sorry for breaking the rule." The older man makes a tutting sound and closes his laptop, placing it on the coffee table.

 

 

"I'm sure you're sorry, but you still broke a rule. You'll have to get punished." The blonde boy starts to feel his pulse pound with nervousness and also resentment for himself. It hasn't been a day and he's already broken a rule? He's an awful sub. He begins to walk toward the older man, staring at the floor and picking at his cuticles.

 

 

"Stop doing that." The curly haired man says, frowning and pulling Luke's hands apart. "I'm going to spank you, Luke. I'm only gonna give you ten since you're new to this, okay? So come over here and get across my lap, your tummy on my thighs."

 

 

The blonde nods rapidly and lays himself across the older man's lap, squirming a little. He feels a large hand pulling down his tight pants all the way to his knees, and the cold air on his ass is sending goosebumps across his skin.

 

 

"Now I want you to count and say thank you after each spank, okay?" Ashton says, caressing the blonde's milky, unmarked bum with his large hand.

 

 

"Okay, sir."

 

 

The older man begins to knead his ass, leaving fingerprints in his plump cheeks. "Such a cute little ass..." He whispers before bringing his hand up high and back down, a loud cracking sound filling the room.

 

 

"One! Thank you sir!" The blonde chokes out, shivering at the sharp feeling on his bum. It hurts a lot, Ashton isn't gentle, but it's also exhilarating in a way.

 

 

"Two! Thank you sir!" He yelps when his dom's hand collides with his ass again, this time hard enough to leave a mark. Ashton feels his boxers start to get a little tighter at the sight of Luke's ass jiggling when he hits it.

 

 

"Three! Thank you sir!" Luke can feel some tears starting to prickle his eyes and it _hurts_ but it's warm too, and he doesn't want the feeling to stop. He likes having the older man's undivided attention.

 

 

\---

 

 

"Nine! Thank you sir..." The younger boy practically squeaks, the sensation on his ass feeling dull and achy, compared to sharp and fresh like it was at the start.

 

 

"Ten! Thank you sir..." He exhales deeply, and practically collapses in the older man's lap.

 

 

Ashton begins to pet at his hair and wipe the bubbling tears forming on his cheeks with his thumbs. "You did so well for me, bunny. Took my spanks like a good boy." He coos, cradling Luke to his chest. The blonde relaxes into his touch, burying his reddened face into the crook of his neck. Ashton helps him pull his underwear back on, not his jeans because the rough material wouldn't feel nice against his sensitive skin.

 

 

"I'm sorry for swearing, sir." The blue eyed boy sniffles into Ashton's chest.

 

 

"It's okay, baby. You did so well for me, I think you deserve a reward." Luke's ears perk up at Ashton's words and he begins to feel something stirring down below as the older man traces patterns into his back.

 

 

"W-what kind of reward, sir?" He asks innocently, beginning to shift his position in his dom's lap. The older man chuckles and brings a hot mouth to his ear, almost licking at the shell.

 

 

"Hmm...I don't know, bunny. Maybe something like this?" He says, and Luke can't see him right now, but he's sure he's smirking. He begins to palm the blonde through the soft material of his boxers, the younger boy's cock already beginning to harden with his touch.

 

 

He rubs his hand up and down, eliciting soft moans from the boy sitting in his lap. Luke beings to bite his lip at the feeling of Ashton's had. He's never had someone touch him like that before, and it's sending shockwaves down his spine.

 

 

"P-please sir..." He whimpers, his eyes fluttering shut and sweat starting to bead on his forehead. The older man gives him a chuckle and rubs him faster, feeling a wet spot start to form on the fabric.

 

 

"Please what, babe? Use your words like the good boy I know you are." Luke almost mewls at the growly sound of Ashton's voice. He's never been talked to like this, but he likes it. He wants to hear more.

 

 

"Please touch me more...I need it." He says, a soft whine falling from his lips. He begins to writhe in the older man's grip when he feels his hand going underneath the fabric, pumping his length slowly. He feels Ashton play with the head, moving the little bead of precum around with his thumb, just the way he likes it.

 

 

"Does that feel good, baby? Is Daddy making you feel good?" He questions, starting to suck at the soft skin where Luke's neck is, and he has to moan because _Daddy._

 

 

"Y-yes! Please give me more, Daddy!" He whines, resisting to urge to fuck into his fist.

 

 

Ashton smirks and grips his cock tighter, pumping fast and hard now, reveling in the desperate little whines his sub makes.

 

 

"O-oh 'm close Daddy!" The blue eyed boy babbles, his words quickly becoming incoherent. This causes the older man to pump his faster, holding his hips down when he begins to squirm.

 

 

"You gonna cum for me baby? Gonna make a mess in your underwear like a needy little slut?" He growls, and that's all it takes to send Luke over the edge, an endless stream of seed shooting across his torso. He goes limp into Ashton's arms, and they stay quiet for a while, the younger boy taking time to gather up his breath.

 

 

When Luke looks okay to move, the older man lifts him off his lap gently and whispers a _be right back_ to him softly as he runs up the stairs. Luke lets out a sad sigh because he just wants his dom to hold him and kiss him and whisper soft things into his ear right now, but he doesn't have to wait too long, because Ashton returns from the stairs almost as quickly as he ran up them.

 

 

"Here you go bunny." He says, a towel and a fresh pair of boxers and one of his own t-shirts in his hands. He wipes the towel across his torso, cleaning him up and moves to wipe away the excess cum from his cock. He makes sure to be extra gentle though, because Luke's still sensitive down there.

 

 

He pulls off his soiled boxers and tosses them on the floor and replaces them with a blue and white striped pair and pulls his worn-in charcoal grey tee onto the younger boy, almost cooing at how cute he looks in his clothes.

 

 

"So fucking cute." He mumbles as he places a kiss to Luke's lightly soft tummy and snuggles him into his chest. The blonde almost says something about 'no swearing' but he figures the rule doesn't apply to Ashton, and he's honestly too tired to think about it anyway.

 

 

He drifts off onto Ashton's chest, right next to his heartbeat and doesn't even notice when the older man pulls his own hair into a bun. He closes his eyes and falls asleep to the smell of his dom's aftershave and the haze of his ecstasy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm Jeff


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh sorry it took me so long to update. my arm just hurts and stress and all that type of shit but here you go!
> 
> and this chapter is hella unedited lol sorry hopefully this chapter isn't a hot mess like me
> 
> also this chapter has mentions of mpreg, luke doesn't get pregnant at all in this book btw but ya just a warning

[*song for this chapter*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJAelCB8hdY)

i made a tumblr guys :) send your requests and shit [here](http://pinklukey.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

 

When Ashton wakes up to the ear splitting beep of his alarm clock, he realizes the covers are bunched up between his thighs, and that Luke isn't sleeping next to him. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and yawns heavily, missing the cozy feeling of his arms wrapped around the blonde boy's warm middle.

 

 

He's worried for a second that maybe Luke got uncomfortable for a second, and be nearly kicks himself at the prospect of making the younger boy uncomfortable until he hears shuffling in the kitchen downstairs, and the beautiful aroma of bacon wafting into the bedroom. His heart begins to flutter as he stretches his tired limbs and pulls his hair back into a ponytail, something he hasn't done for a while. Luke is making breakfast.

 

 

He stumbles down the stairs, closing and opening his eyes ad he grabs on the railing for stability. It's a lot earlier than he's used to waking up, because before Luke, he'd wake up a little later and rush to some fast food restaurant he didn't particularly enjoy and score a cup of watered-down coffee and a greasy sandwich.

 

 

He practically trips his way into the bathroom, shocking his face with the icy water and staring at his fatigued expression in the mirror. He hopes the circles under his eyes aren't too dark, and the bags aren't too heavy, and that people can't see the absolute stress on his face. He can only hope that Luke doesn't see it.

 

 

He brushes his teeth, taking longer than needs to because his wrist is lazy, and he really doesn't feel like waking up right now, but he knows he has to. He has to go to work and be the boss and tell people what to do, and sell stocks, lie to people and tell them to invest in things he would never invest himself and just  _ugh._ All he wants to do is spend time with Luke and make out all day, but he knows he can't.

 

 

He walks over to his closet, picking out a pair of trousers and a button down, and a tie. No blazer today, he doesn't know if he can handle the restriction. He's been wearing blazers for as long as he can remember, and he still vividly remembers how much he hates them.

 

 

He walks into the kitchen slowly, wincing a little at the sunlight piercing through the windows. He really needs to put in some curtains. The smell of the bacon is growing stronger, and he notices Luke cracking a few eggs into a bowl, whisking quickly and humming a soft song Ashton vaguely knows and he has to stop himself from cooing, because the blonde boy is the cutest little bunny ever.

 

 

"Morning, baby." Ashton says with a tired smile and Luke turns around, a sweet blush forming on his cheeks.

 

 

"Good morning, sir. I made you breakfast." He says shyly, setting the cooked bacon onto a large plate with a slight chip on the underside.

 

 

The older man gives him a wink and walks over to him, patting his bum through his tiny cloth shorts and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

 

"It looks delicious bunny, thank you so much."

 

 

Luke giggles slightly at the feeling of Ashton's hands on his butt and chews on his lip coyly.

 

 

"You're welcome sir. I wanted to make something good for you before you go to work."

 

 

The older man offers him a half smile and plops down on the kitchen table, looking through his phone while Luke prepares him a plate. He notices an ad for baby clothes as he scrolls mindlessly, glancing over at the blonde boy pouring a hot cup of coffee.

 

 

"Luke, baby can I ask you something?" He says, narrowing his eyes at the ad.

 

 

"Hmm?"

 

 

"Are you on birth control? I forgot to ask you." He questions, shutting his phone off and turning his gaze towards the younger boy.

 

 

"Yes, sir. I've been taking the injection for a while now. I just took it last month, I think."

 

 

Ashton nods, glancing at his watch quickly and sighing in relief when he notices he still has a fair amount of time before work.

 

 

"Just making sure, bunny. You don't want kids?"

 

 

The blonde boy almost laughs at the statement.

 

 

"Not really sir. I don't like the idea of sharing your attention with some baby."

 

 

Ashton looks at Luke for a second and then laughs, really laughs, his eyes shutting and the dimples forming on his cheeks, and it's the happiest sound he's made in a while.

 

 

"I don't think I want kids either, at least not right now. Besides, you're already my baby." He says, giving the blonde boy that look that makes Luke's chest feel all warm.

 

 

He simmers down as Luke sets the plate in front of him, sunny side up eggs just the way he likes and the bacon perfectly crispy. He wonders how Luke already knows him so well.

 

 

He inhales the hypnotizing, bitter scent of the coffee and takes a large gulp, not even caring about it burning his tongue, because Luke just made him breakfast, and he just feels so lucky.

 

 

"S-sir? Can I ask something?" The blonde asks nervously, picking at his own plate of scrambled eggs.

 

 

"You don't need my permission to speak, love. What are you asking?"

 

 

The blue eyed boy shifts in his seat, beginning to pick at his cuticles and stopping when he remembers Ashton isn't a fan of the habit.

 

 

"C-Can I invite my friend Calum over? I really miss him." He says, Ashton raising an eyebrow and swallowing his mouthful of food.

 

 

"Yeah, he can come over if his dom is okay with it." He finally answers, finishing his plate and taking his last sip of coffee. He feels bad that he has to leave Luke alone, but ignores the feeling as he puts his dishes in the sink.

 

 

Luke is still eating when he checks his watch again, telling him it's time to go to work. He gives the blue eyed boy an apologetic smile before giving him a small hug.

 

 

"I have to go to work now, bunny. Thanks so much for breakfast, it was delicious."

 

 

The younger boy nods, a small pout forming on his lips. He places a kiss on Ashton's cheek as he starts out the door, the smell of his cologne making him feel clingy.

 

 

"Have a good day at work, sir."

 

 

\---

 

 

Luke throws himself on the couch when Ashton leaves. The house is quiet, save for the sound of the early birds chirping, and he feels a little lonely, even though he doesn't want to admit it.

 

 

He stares up at the ceiling, counting the grooves before he gives up and buries his face into the pillows. They're warm and they smile like his dom's aftershave and he wishes Ashton didn't have stupid work and he'd just hang out with him all the time.

 

 

He pouts for a few more minutes, wallowing in self pity when he remembers he wanted Calum to come over. He picks his phone up from the counter, looking for the kiwi boy's contact and sends him a text.

 

 

 **Luke:** yoooo i'm bored :(( i miss u

 

 

He purses his lips and stares at nothing in particular, waiting for a response. He almost starts to think Calum is ignoring him until he hears the invasive chime of his phone. He frowns slightly, adjusting the volume. He really needs to change his notification sound.

 

 

 **Cal:**  same omfg i've been playing FIFA all day ugh what are you doing rn

 

 

 **Luke:** nothing tbh are you busy today

 

 

 **Cal:** nah why

 

 

 **Luke:** do you wanna come over and hang out? ashton has a lot of movies

 

 

 **Cal:** hell yah but is ashton ok with it lmao

 

 

 **Luke:**  yes you dipshit i asked him this morning

 

 

 **Cal:** LUKE DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DIPSHIT I WILL FIGHT U

 

 

The blonde boy smiles softly, chewing on his bottom lip. Calum always knows how to put him in a good mood.

 

 

 **Luke:** just be here at 7 u little hoe. and ill text you the address later

 

 

\---

 

 

Ashton get's home from work a little later than seven, but Calum has never been known to be punctual, so Luke knows it's okay. He notices that his dom seems a little tired when he comes inside though, his shoulders slumping, his shirt halfway unbuttoned. His hair is pulled into a hasty bun with the strands falling into his face, and his sparkly hazel eyes look a little duller than they normally do. He smiles at Luke in spite of everything though, placing a kiss on top of his hair, and the blonde really hopes it's not greasy.

 

 

"Sorry I'm home late, bunny. I had a lot of stuff to deal with at work." He says softly, putting on a watery smile the resembles a grimace.

 

 

The blonde boy frowns slightly at the way his dom looks. He seems a little off, a little tired, a little stressed. He doesn't know  _what_  to do, so he decides to climb into his lap and press soft kisses to the strained skin of his neck, burying his face in the space between his neck and his chin.

 

 

"What's wrong, sir?" He whispers, suddenly feeling a lot more small than he actually is.

 

 

The older man sighs deeply running a hand through his trussed up hair.

 

 

"Nothing, love. I'm okay."

 

 

The younger boy furrows his brows, because he doesn't want to take that for an answer, but he also doesn't want to annoy Ashton with questions.

 

 

"Are you sure?" He finally asks, hoping he hasn't already started to get annoying.

 

 

"I'm sure, Luke. Don't worry about me, okay? I'm here to take care of  _you_ , not the other way around."

 

 

The blue eyed boy nods even though he doesn't want to and climbs off the older man's thick thighs.

 

 

"Calum's gonna come over tonight!" He says, smiling widely and beginning to rummage through the dvd's. "But I don't know what we're gonna watch..." He mumbles, mostly to himself, and Ashton feels  _just a little better_ because Luke is absolutely adorable.

 

 

"Let's watch The Lego Movie!" The blonde boy shouts excitedly, forgetting about Ashton for the time being.

 

 

"What ever you want, love. Do you want to-"

 

 

His words are interrupted when they hear rapid ringing of the doorbell and the sound of fast, hyper feet. Calum.

 

 

Luke sprints to the door, dropping the dvd and practically tackling Calum when he lets him in.

 

 

"Cal!" He makes a sound resembling a squeal as he jumps into the older boy's arms, feeling the modest strength of his arms and the familiar pound of his pulse. He looks up at the kiwi boy and smiles, getting lost in the chocolate brown of his puppy eyes.

 

 

"I missed you so fucking much, bro!" The raven haired boy says excitedly, laughing until he sees the little raise of Ashton's eyebrow.

 

 

"Cal I don't think we can swear." Luke whispers, full of guilt like a child caught eating a cookie they weren't supposed to. Ashton shrugs though and approaches the door, sticking his hands out to shake.

 

 

"Hi, I'm Ashton. You must be Calum, Luke's friend right?" He asks and Calum nods rapidly, slapping the blonde's arm playfully.

 

 

"Yup, Luke's  _best_ friend. And this is my dom, Michael. But everyone calls him Mikey." He says, pointing at another man slowly making his way to the door.

 

 

He's quite pale, but not in a pasty way, and his hair is a faded lilac. He has lips that look like they've been drenched in cherry juice and his eyes are a shocking shade of green. His eyebrow is pierced too, and Ashton's eyes widen at his appearance. He's never really seen someone like him before.

 

 

"Hi, I'm Mikey! Sorry we're late, Calum fucking took forever to get ready." He says with a laugh, looking at the kiwi boy fondly. His voice is a little soft, but also a little chaotic, something that Ashton wouldn't expect.

 

 

He introduces himself again quickly, and they all end up in front of the tv, Michael and Calum on the floor, their shoulders leaning against each other and Luke and Ashton on the couch, their limbs tangled together, the blonde boy's smooth legs pressed between Ashton's thighs.

 

 

The older man has changed out of his work clothes now, clad in a simple pair of sweatpants and a tight fitting tank top, the uniform he wears at home, and Luke is in an oversized baby blue sweater and a pair of white leggings, looking like the sweetest thing in the universe.

 

 

Ashton runs his fingers through Luke's blonde locks as the movie plays in the background, swirling the silky soft baby hairs at the nape of his neck and scratching the scalp slightly, and the movements coax sounds out of the blue eyed boy that resemble purrs.

 

 

"That feels really nice, sir." The blonde boy breathes as Ashton rubs circles into his back with his fingertips, catching the soft skin and nearly massaging it. Luke shifts closer to him, sandwiched in his body and nuzzling the older boy's chest. He never wants to be far away from him.

 

 

"Ewww get a room!" Calum says, laughing before Michael scolds him, a stern expression on his face. Luke blushes heavily at the other boy's comment and buries his face deeper into Ashton's toned chest, hiding his embarrassment from anyone watching.

 

 

"Get a room, huh?" Ashton mumbles mostly to himself as he grabs a pillow hastily and throws it over the bottom half of the younger boy's body.

 

 

The older man smirks at Luke's sudden display of clinginess and begins running his large hands up and down the younger boy's legging clad thighs, squeezing the soft skin slightly, leaving small marks that will go away in a few seconds.

 

 

"W-what are you doing sir?" The blonde boy whispers, soft enough for only Ashton to hear.

 

 

"Nothing, bunny. Just having a little fun." He says, his large hands moving dangerously close to Luke's crotch, and he almost chuckles because the blonde boy's breath is starting to hitch.

 

 

"Not in here, sir! Cal and Michael are right in front of us!" He whines lamely, his words getting drowned by the soft moan he lets out at the feeling of Ashton's hand between his thighs.

 

 

He rubs the area harder, palming him softly, drawing quiet, careful moans from the younger boy, loving the feeling of his cock hardening through the thin fabric of the leggings. He squeezes Luke's arousal lightly, and the younger boy whimpers loudly, his hips bucking off the couch.

 

 

"You okay dude?" Calum questions, craning his neck from the screen. The blonde boy nods rapidly, putting on an awkward smile as the kiwi boy shrugs at turns his attention back to the television.

 

 

"That was close, wasn't it baby. Your friend almost caught us." Ashton whispers lowly, the hot sound of his voice sending shivers down Luke's spine and going straight to his cock.

 

 

"You're already so hard for me baby and I've barely even touched you." The older man says, noticing the growing hardness in Luke's leggings and pressing against the tenting in the material, feeling a tiny wet spot forming.

 

 

"Mmm you're leaking so much, bunny." Ashton coos, sliding his hand into the elastic waistband and thumbing at the head of Luke's cock, collecting a drop of precome on his fingers.

 

 

He brings the digits to the blonde's pouty lips, coaxing them into his mouth slowly.

 

 

"Taste yourself, baby." He whispers and Luke flutters his eyes shut, swirling his tongue around Ashton's thick, long fingers and licking up every last drop.

 

 

"Fuck, that's hot..." The older man all but moans, pulling his fingers out of Luke's mouth harshly, a trail of spit dribbling on the younger boy's chin.

 

 

"Luke, are you sure you're alright? You look a little...off." Michael says, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. He taps Calum's shoulder lightly and whispers something along the lines of  _maybe we should leave_  but the kiwi boy shakes his head, slapping his dom's hand away gently.

 

 

"After the movie's over." He murmurs, not looking away from the screen and Michael looks like he wants so say something, but he leans back into Calum, the worrying on his face still lingering.

 

 

"You want me to get you off, baby? Right here where anyone could hear you?" Ashton practically growls, shoving his hand into Luke's leggings and stroking his length harshly.

 

 

"Y-yes, sir...p-please..." He whimpers, his lip beginning to quiver and his eyes starting to water. He's amazed at himself, how quickly he can come undone.

 

 

The older man flashes a devilish grin and rubs his thumb over the head, spreading the bead of precome around before pulling his hand out completely, wiping the small amount of wetness on his shirt.

 

 

"Too bad baby. Like you said, Calum and Michael are right in front of us."

 

 

The blonde boy's mouth gapes, and he almost starts crying because he  _really really_ wants to come, and Ashton isn't being fair at all. So he puts on his best puppy dog expression and whines softly, grabbing the fabric of the older man's shirt.

 

 

"Please sir, let me come. I'll be a good boy if you do." He practically whimpers, and the method must work because he clears his throat and adjusts his hair, sitting up on the couch.

 

 

"Calum? I think it might be time for you to go, my Lukey isn't feeling so good." He lies, hoping his voice doesn't sound like it's oozing with lust.

 

 

"I told you, Cal! I told you he looked sick!" Michael says, rolling his eyes and giving Calum a  _don't even start_  look when he tries to protest.

 

 

The two make their way to the door, the kiwi boy's hands behind his back obediently and Michael following behind him, his hands wrapped around his waist.

 

 

"I really hope he feels better." Michael says genuinely, a comforting hand placed on Ashton's shoulder, and the curly haired man almost jumps before melting into the touch.

 

 

"Thank you. And he will."

 

 

"Feel better, bro!" Calum yells a little too loudly as he walks out the door, giving the blonde boy a small wave. Ashton waits until they get to their car and drive off before making his way next to Luke on the couch again, hands placed on his slim hips and lips on his forehead.

 

 

"I think we should take this to the bedroom." He says, gripping onto the blonde boy tightly and Luke nods, his cheeks in a different kind of flush and his eyes a few shades darker.

 

 

"Yes sir." He says faintly, and lets the older man pick him up, his strong forearms under his thighs as he lifts him up bridal style, having no trouble carrying him to the bedroom.

 

 

\---

 

 

They end up in the bedroom, Luke placed carefully on the bed, his head between two cloudy soft pillows and his knees bent, feet flat against the sheets. His legs are spread subtly, and the wet spot in his leggings is turning the white fabric dark.

 

 

Ashton bends down to kiss him, hands on the side of his face, gripping his chin, guiding him in the most beautiful way. Luke parts his lip as he lets out soft sounds, the older man's tongue licking hotly into his mouth.

 

 

He whines as his dom explores his mouth with his tongue, nipping on his bottom lip and coxing his lips apart. He pulls off his mouth for a second and begins to suck on the creamy skin of his neck, leaving red bruises along his collarbones.

 

 

"Sir?" The blonde whispers, his voice already beginning to sound wrecked.

 

 

"What is it baby?"

 

 

The younger boy blinks a few times before letting out a deep sigh, his cheeks turning the color of rosebuds.

 

 

"Can we go all the way tonight?" He asks softly, his sky blue eyes meeting Ashton's hazel ones. The older man nods, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, moving the fringe back.

 

 

"Are you sure baby? You think you're ready?" Ashton questions, a small amount of worry on his face. Luke just nods quickly and begins to grab at the fabric of Ashton's shirt, but he stops him, gripping onto his wrists gently.

 

 

"No, Luke. I need verbal conformation, you need to  _tell_ me if you're ready." He says gently, but still with a hint of firmness. He would never forgive himself if he did something Luke didn't want.

 

 

"I'm ready sir." The younger boy whispers, spreading his thighs apart, and Ashton nods.

 

 

He begins to peel off his own shirt slowly, tossing it somewhere on the floor as he makes quick work of pulling off Luke's leggings, so the only thing covering him is a pair of tight boxer briefs.

 

 

He starts kissing down his torso, pecking the soft skin of his tummy and rubbing his thumbs around his sharp hipbones.

 

 

"You're beautiful." He purrs, pulling off the restricting boxers with his teeth, and the younger boy's cock springs free, fully hard, the pretty pink tip leaking an endless supply of wetness.

 

 

He spreads the younger boy's thighs apart farther, giving him a full view of the most private place between his legs, and the blonde boy mewls because he's never been so exposed to anyone.

 

 

Luke whimpers softly as Ashton blows cold air around the area and moves his head between his thighs, sucking into the supple skin there. He nibbles all around the area, purposely ignoring the spot Luke wants him to touch. He wants to draw this out as long as possible, but then he looks up and sees his sub's wrecked face and pleading eyes.

 

 

“Are you sure you want this, angel? We can stop now if you want.”

 

 

The blonde haired boy just shakes his head and whines, making grabby hands at Ashton's bare chest. But the older boy shakes his head softly and silences him with a kiss.

 

 

“Be patient bunny. I need to get you as relaxed as I can.” He says lightly, and Luke giggles because Ashton is so sweet to him, throwing his nead head back to laugh. His laughs quickly turn to moans as the older man sucks harder between his thighs, leaving dark bruises and broken blood vessels. His hands ghost over Luke’s cock, and he kisses and sucks all over his torso, up to his collarbones, the spot he knows drives the blue eyed boy crazy.

 

 

"Mmm…sir…do something, please.” The older boy says breathlessly, letting Ashton attack his neck. He writhes impatiently as the blonde boy gets handsy with him, touching him in those spots he never knew would feel good.

 

 

The older man smiles at how desperate the blonde boy looks underneath him and got back down between his legs, staring at his hole, perfect and tight for him. He sits up begrudgingly, reaching over to the nightstand and pulling a small bottle from the drawer.

 

 

“It’s lube honey, were gonna need a lot of it.”

 

 

Luke nods as he begins to stroke himself slowly, moving the wet bead of precome across his slit. Ashton starts to rub the younger boy’s thigh gently before he empties some of the liquid onto his fingers, drenching them, and Luke thinks he's using way too much, but Ashton knows better.

 

 

Once he's satisfied with the wetness, he spreads Luke’s thighs a little farther apart, circling his index finger around the blonde boy’s hole. He shivers at the touch, whimpering, all high-pitched and needy. Ashton’s cock hardens at how fucked-out Luke is, and he almost thinks he would come right there but he continues to rub at the puckered muscle, pushing in slowly. This time Luke’s breath hitches, and he starts to clench around the blonde boy’s finger.

 

 

Ashton's fingers are a lot longer, a lot thicker than his own, and they just feel intrusive, even though he's fingered himself plenty of times before.

 

 

“S-Sir, it hurts!” He squeaks, his voice cracking slightly. Ashton places a soft kiss to his forehead, cooing reassuring things into his ear, pushing in farther, trying to be as gentle as possible.

 

 

“I know, baby, I know it hurts. But it’s gonna feel good real soon, ok? So just relax for me sweetheart, I need to open you up.”

 

 

Luke nods, letting his eyes flutter shut and relaxing slightly as Ashton starts to pump his finger in and out slightly. The burn is still there but it lessens, it almost starts to feel good. The blonde boy moans shallowly as he lets his dom stretch him out, the feelings of pleasure starting to move through his body.

 

 

“M-more, Sir!” He says, already sounding so broken. The older boy man feels his cock start to leak, but he doesn't touch himself. He wants to make his angel feel good first.

 

 

He pushes another finger in, pushing past the tight pucker and slowing down a little when he feels the blonde boy tense up.

 

 

Luke's writhing, in pleasure or pain Ashton doesn't know, but he continues probing his fingers, whispering soft words of praise to him. The younger boy gasps softly when Ashton finds his spot. His eyes flash open and his hips buck off the bed as he whines loudly.

 

 

“Sir…add another finger…” He says, his voice far gone and silky. The older man nods as he scissors his fingers for a bit, reveling in the cute noises his little bunny makes, the noises only he would hear.

 

 

Luke squirms impatiently and Ashton slides in another finger a bit faster this time figuring the younger boy is used to the feeling now. He hooks his fingers, rubbing in all the right places and Luke moans so loudly, he thinks the neighbors would hear. He bounces back on Ashton's fingers, not wanting the good feeling to go away. “I-I’m ready now, Sir…” He whispers breathlessly, looking up at the older man with nothing but lust and need and love.

 

 

Ashton nods quickly and pulls his fingers out, giving Luke's thigh a kiss when he hears a small pained noise. He wipes his wet fingers on the bedsheet and pulls down his own sweatpants along with the calvin klein boxer briefs he has on. He picks up the bottle of lube again and pours a fair amount into his hand, running it up and down his length. He stretches his arm out to the nightstand drawer again, picking up a condom packet between his fingers. He fumbles with the little package, annoyed with how clumsy his fingers are. He rips open the packet, trying to pull out the rubber, but his fingers are too slippery and it falls on the floor.

 

 

The older man curses silently and he starts to reach down to pick it up but Luke stops him, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

 

 

“Sir…no condom, I wanna feel you.”

 

 

The older man practically keened as he crawls back between Luke's thighs and lines up his red, dripping cock with his hole. He pumps himself a few times before giving the smaller boy boy a tap on the shoulder.

 

 

“You still want this, right?” He says softly, looking down at his boy with so much concern. Luke gives a small yes as an answer and the older man smiles at him before pushing in slowly, and the blue eyed boy lets out a gasp like the air has been knocked from his lungs.

 

 

"S-sir...Can you hold my hand?" He blubbers, and Ashton practically melts at the request. He nods and intertwines their fingers together, Luke's smaller hand a perfect fit for him.

 

 

Luke is tight. Tight is an understatement. He is so small down there, it almost hurts Ashton. But the younger boy seems to be in a lot more pain. He's gripping at the sheets and Ashton’s hand, biting his lips, looking as if he was holding back tears. The older man squeezes his angel’s hand tighter, rubbing his thumb over the soft grooves of Luke’s fingers.

 

 

“You need to relax for me boo, I promise it’ll feel better if you relax.”

 

 

He tries to sound comforting, tries to sound assured but the blue eyed haired boy's still tense and he makes a pained sound before tears start to bubble from his eyes and pour down his flushed cheeks.

 

 

“I-It hurts…It hurts a lot…” He whimpers, face warming from how embarrassed he feels. But Ashton bends down to him and wipes away his tears with kisses and brushes the fringe back so his forehead is exposed.

 

 

“I know it hurts, bunny, but you gotta relax for me, ok? Please relax for me, baby, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

 

The blonde haired boy nods and starts to relax, the feeling of Ashton inside of him going from far too much to not quite so bad. The older man tells him how beautiful he looks underneath him and his hands loosen against the blonde boy’s fingers.

 

 

He pushes in a little farther, the velvety warmth of his lover burying him in pleasure. He groans when he finally bottoms out, moving his free hand up and down the blue eyed boy’s chest.

 

 

“Oh…move a little bit, please.” He whispers, his statement caught by a moan. He throws his head back into the sheets and wraps his thighs tighter around Ashton’s waist. The older man sighs softly as he starts to move in and out slowly; he doesn't want to go too fast. He likes hearing the desperate little noises the smaller boy makes and he knows if he moves too fast, he’d cum in about five seconds and end up looking like a virgin fifteen year old.

 

 

Luke is mewling now, the pain leaning more towards the side of pleasure as Ashton brushes against his prostate. He feels so stretched, so open. He’s never felt this full in his life. But he's was glad he saved himself for Ashton. And he's was glad Ashton waited for him.

 

 

“Ohh…fuck f-faster!” He whispers harshly, the feelings of the older man's cock starting to make him see stars. Ashton hums quietly as he begins to make a pace, the sound of flesh slapping filling the quiet room. He almost giggles at the site of his boy, sweaty bedroom hair and dilated eyes, flushed cheeks and bitten lips.

 

 

Luke’s tummy starts to tighten as he begins to thrash against the sheets. The feeling of Ashton hitting his spot dead on is sending shockwaves through his body, pulses of heat from head to toe. He's was moaning loudly now, babbling incoherent words and lacing his fingers so tightly to Ashton's he swears they would break. He tries to contain himself, tried to draw out his pleasure for a little longer, but he needs to release.

 

 

“S-Sir! I’m gonna cum!” He moans, his cracking voice reduced to a sob. The blonde boy’s desperate sounds egg Ashton on and he starts to thrust faster, pushing the other boy’s body into the mattress.

 

 

“That’s it baby, cum for me.” He replies softly, and that was all it took.

 

 

Luke is almost crying again, this time in pleasure when he explodes all over his tummy, untouched and hot. He whimpers at the feeling, bucking his hips off the bed and riding out his high. He clenches around Ashton's length and buries his face in the pillows. This is too much, if this lasts any longer he’ll pass out from stimulation.

 

 

Ashton lets out a string of curse words as he thrusts into the younger boy, sloppy and unsure. Fuck, he's so close. He throws his head back as Luke's blunt nails drag down his broad shoulders and pulls himself out of the blue eyed boy’s warmth harshly. He pumps himself a few times, practically shuddering at the feeling.

 

 

“Fuck!” He almost collapses when he comes, painting Luke's chest with his seed. His knees buckle at the feeling and he collapses on the bed, panting loudly with his face burrowed into Luke’s neck. He lays there for a while, content with the smell of the younger boy's peach shampoo hair but after a while the room starts to smell like cum, so he gets up quickly after placing a kiss on Luke’s forehead and picking up his pair of discarded boxers to wipe them both up. Once they're both cleaned up enough, the blonde boy opens his mouth to speak, still sounding a little wrecked.

 

 

"Was I good for you, sir?" He croaks, looking up at the older man with pleading eyes. Ashton nods and peppers his cheeks with kisses, lacing their fingers together again.

 

 

"You were  _so_  good for me, bunny. You felt so good." He whispers, pulling the younger boy onto his chest. He notices Luke shivering a little, so he pulls the blanket up so it' comes all the way up to his neck, and it's a little to hot, but the younger boy seems to like it, so it's okay.

 

 

"Go to sleep now, love." He says gently, yawning and closing his own eyes. Luke obeys and rests his head on his dom's cheat, safe and secure in his strong arms as he falls asleep to the beat of their hearts.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me in the comments, should ash buy luke bunny ears and a tail plug or kitty ears and a tail plug

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments, kudos and suggestions (and any kinks you'd like me to put in). i hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i like writing it xx


End file.
